New Bird in the League
by louiselane
Summary: Dinah's first day as a Justice Leaguer. Missing Scene from "Siren".


**Title:** New Bird in the League  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Category:** Romance.  
**Pairing:** Dinah/Oliver  
**Spoilers:** Pos "Siren" after Dinah and Oliver left.  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Word Count:** 750  
**Summary:** Dinah's first day as a Justice Leaguer. Missing Scene from "Siren".  
**Dedication:** To Derek for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English .

Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen entered in a big oval room that made Dinah's jaw to drop. They were in the conference room waiting for the other members of the Justice League to introduce themselves.

"So, this is your conference room?" Dinah asked with a smirk on her face making Oliver chuckle. They didn't notice but since they became friends they had been sharing awkward smiles without even noticing it.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Oliver nodded.

"I like it. Kinda like the White House one." Dinah pointed out before noticed Impulse, Aquaman and Cyborg entering. "Finally. I thought it was laundry day or something."

"Well, We wanted to be nice to be introduced to the first Woman in the team." Impulse explained blinking at her. "Right, baby?"

Oliver rolled his eyes with an angry look at the young speedster. "Bart, cut it out!"

"Man, You are mean. I can't hit Chloelicious, I can't hit Dinah…"

"You should stop hitting on women out of your league, Shorty." Cyborg pointed out with a laugh.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, Dinah… This ais Bart, A.C and Victor also know as Impulse, Aquaman and Cyborg."

"Nice to meet you." Dinah shook hands with everyone. "Where is the guy from Mars you told me about?"

"John'? He is on a mission looking for Kara, Clark's cousin. But he will come back in a few days." Oliver explained. "You will like him as well."

"I hope so." Dinah nodded a little nervous.

"So, what's your alias?" Aquaman asked.

"Well, Black Canary seems to be a good codename." Oliver interrupted before Dinah could say anything. "Clark came up with it."

"He did?" Dinah asked narrowing her eyes surprised. " Yeah, it sound right. I think I like."

"And the boyscout?" Cyborg suddenly asked. "He decided to come?"

"Not yet. But he will someday." Oliver explained with a serious expression. "I hope."

"Besides he is too busy taking care of your ex girlfriend, right?" Dinah teased Oliver who shot her an annoying glance.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. But the way you describe them and…. Well, that footage you find in your apartment of them making out. I can guess she will be over you in no time."

"First, Clark never would do that. And second, they were under the influence of a substance…"

"Right. Whatever." Dinah rolled her eyes at Oliver's innocence. "But mark my words. They will be together pretty soon."

"Okay. Let me show you, your locker-room" Oliver changde the subject as he put his arms around Dinah's shoulder and put her in the place. They left the conference room and entered in the woman's locker room. "You are the only woman in the group so far, so you will have the privacy you need."

Dinah look around to notice how big the locker room was. It has showers, big closets and a couch besides a big mirror. "Wow. I'm impressed pretty boy." Dinah commented making Ollie blush with her commentary.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Say it."

"No."

Dinah pushed him against the locker with a serious look. "Say it."

"Okay, you don't need to punish me. You called me pretty." Ollie explained making Dinah roll her eyes as she let him go. "I guess I did an impression on you, right?"

"Men." She rolled her eyes annoyed. "Can you put yourself together, Green Beans? I'm out of your league."

"Right. And I was kidding, of course. Office romances never work anyway." Oliver blushed a little embarrassed before he left the place. "Anyway, I will leave you alone so you can change. I will change my clothes as well."

"Thanks, Oliver."

"You Welcome, Dinah."

After Oliver left the locker-room, Dinah looked around where she took off her brunette wig and her trench coat as she puts her Black Canary outfit which included the fishnet stockings. She was looking at the mirror finishing her eye makeup when suddenly an arrow almost hit her landing in one of the lockers with a note in.

"Welcome aboard, Pretty Bird. O.Q"

Dinah looks at the note and laugh. Oliver was right. She will fit just right in the team. And she already looks anxious for their first adventure.

**The End**


End file.
